The overall research plan details a proposed investigation of advances in organic chemistry In order to devise a successful strategy for the preparation of leiodelide A. The research design will address specific needs to address problems for the synthesis of complex oxazoles. New cross-coupling strategies will be studied to specifically explore the challenges imposed for construction of the skipped (Z,pound)- diene of leiodelide A. Our plans will also explore new SE'reactions and reagents for the key formation of critical bonds with high stereoselectivity. No reports of successful efforts toward leiodelide A have been published. Public Health Relevance: Leiodelide A is a unique nineteen-membered metabolite which is available in very small quantities from a rare deep-water sponge. The compound displays very potent anticancer activity with selective cytotoxicity against several important classes of cancer cell lines. In the area, there is a great need for new chemotherapeutic agents. Our synthesis would provide a breakthrough which establishes a leading route for the preparation of materials necessary to support biological studies and efforts to define the biological mechanism of action of potential drugs.